It will be okay
by Kindred01
Summary: After Thor took Loki back to Asgard, 3 months later Thor come to bring Harry to see Loki


Harry sat quietly in his home, he rubbed his as another sleepless night was over, he got up and took to the bath room there he stood over the toilet before he threw up again, after 5 minutes of being sick he pulled the flush and got into the shower and cried as he touched his stomach that held a very strange blue tints it wasn't a bruise that Harry knew the strange markings that come from the center told him what he suspected earlier in the month when he started becoming sick, he was pregnant.

He moved to New York to forget about the wizard's labels for him the Golden boy or his least favorite the boy who lived. He got into a fight with Ron after Harry refused to marry Ginny and having nowhere to hid he fled changing his name, sort of, he went by Harry Black used his money to buy a shop and open up a small coffee and book shop and things were good for two years. Until he met Loki and then things were wonderful for another two before they went sour and this is where he finds himself now. Loki was taking back to Asgard shackled up, he remembers standing there numbly with SHIELD agents by his side making sure he doesn't do anything; he called out to Loki as he felt hot tears roll down the side of his face the dark hair god just looked up at him before he disappeared.

Now he was stuck in his home, unable to go back to work unable to leave because he could be a threat, all he wanted was a chance to be happy. He shifted into the living room wearing a baggy long sleeve jumper and went to sit down with a cup of tea when the door bell rang. Sighing he set his cup down and got up and walked to the door, he learn since Loki was taken that very one saw him as the bad guy as well so he kept his door shut and used his magic to know whose there. Slowly he opens the door to the bright world outside and winces when he sees the blonde man "_Son of Potter._" He said

"_Don't use that name here!_" Harry hissed as he pulled the man in side "_Did he tell you to call me that? That bloody arse hole!_" Harry growled as he walked back to his sofa for his tea

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, but Loki said it was the only way you would let me in._" Harry looked up at him

"_Well he was right then wasn't he?_" Harry said bitterly as he sipped his tea "_What do you want Thor, if it's to see if I'm evil monster that everyone else thinks I am then you're wrong._" He told him.

The blonde watched Harry and move to sit next to him _"No I don't think your evil Harry nor does my friends_." He said

"_Yes they do_." Harry said snapping his head to look at him _"They have guard watching me every day, they won't let me back to my shop they tore it apart trying to see if was hiding something. I get daily checks to see if I'm behaving I can't leave my house without someone out there wanting blood!_" Harry cried as he looked back down to his tea to find he had only froze it, setting his cup down onto the table he sat there feeling himself brake down slowly

"_How old are you Harry?_" Thor asked finely after what felt was millions of years of nothing

"_32._" He answered, Thor blinked at him and looked him up and down

_"You don't look 32 you look…_"

"_I know I know I don't age and I can't die_." He said quietly before standing up _"Thor what do you want it's been 3 months since Loki was taking back what could do possibly want with me?_" He asked as he walked to the window to see 4 guards outside his house now

"_Do you still love my brother?"_ Harry was quiet for a while as if to think his answer

_"Yes._" He said

_"I want to take you to Asgard, All father thinks it will do Loki some good to have someone he loves there other than mother._" He told him, the green eye wizard looked at him with wide eyes

"_Are you joking?_"

"_No._" Thor said as he walked up to Harry now seeing him in the better light "_He calls for you every night whiles he's sleep, he say something and then stops and he seem to look far off, I can tell he's thinking of you. Despite what you think of what he told you he does love you._"

No matter how much Harry wanted to tell Thor to let Loki suffer like he is he couldn't bring himself to do so, so in the end he agreed to go to Asgard. He packed most of his things into his trunk shrinking them down and then shrinking the trunk that he put in his pocket he looked around one last time before to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything before he left with Thor. He took one look at Nick Fury and wished the man was blind in both eyes before they disappeared from Earth.

Once they were on Asgard Harry doubled over holding his stomach as he felt his inside churn "_Harry?_" Thor grabbed his arm and helped him up noticing how his hands went to the slight dome of his stomach "_Are you?_" He asked, the dark hair being nodded

_"4 months_." He whispered as he looked at the blonde god

_"We should take you to the healers, to make sure your okay._" Harry looked at him "_You are carrying Loki's child he had been known for birthing monsters_."

"_The child is human Thor; I did check Loki did tell me about his past_." He said

_"I still want to make sure it's not hurting you_." He told him as he helped him up, Harry winced as held his stomach and nodded

_"Alright._" Harry answered and walked with Thor.

After the check and the reveal of Harry's blue stomach the wizard worried that they will hurt his child as the healer checked him over "_Does it hurt when I touch here?"_He asked

"_No miss."_ Harry said as he watched her press his bump

_"Good good, every had a baby before Mr Black?"_ She asked him, the teen looked at the bump and sighed and nodded

"_Yeah but I lost it_."

_"Loki never told me that?_" Thor said, Harry snapped his head and looked at Thor _"I never told Loki everything."_ There was a look in Harry's eyes that made Thor think he lost a lot people in his life _"It was a long time ago I lost it at the end of the war_." He said as he looked back at the healer, she smiled softly at Harry

"_Everything seem okay, but you do seem stressed you need to rest more_." Harry gave her a look before he swung himself off the bed and follows Thor.

Loki was in his cell looking though a book when he heard footsteps come up to the cage _"Thor I told you I don't want to talk."_ Loki said

"_Well that would be great if I was Thor._" Loki whipped his head around and dropped his book as he turned to look at dark hair beauty at his cell wall

_"Raven?"_ He called him as he walked over to the wall, his eyes search feverishly over Harry's form noticing the dark circle around his eyes and the pale look "_W...What are you doing here?"_

"_Your old man thought I should be here."_ Harry answered

"_You still mad at me?"_ The wizard let out a series hisses at Loki and his stupid question

_"Am I mad at you?" What kind of …YES I'M MAD AT YOU_!" Harry yelled letting his magic crackle _"Do you know what I've been though in the last 3 months! Being watching unable to go to my shop people throwing stone and shows I have forgotten how many times I ended up with broken arm or a broken nose all because of you. If I didn't you love you much I would have left you here to rot!_" He cried.

The dark hair god watched unable to do anything from his cage _"Why did you come?_" Loki asked

_"I told you I love you, not matter what you've done I still love you._" Harry said, Loki sighed and sat on the floor and looked at Harry more closely

"_You have glamour on."_ Loki said, Harry chuckled bitterly as he dropped it and let his hands touched the bump, Loki's eyes widen in shock as he looked at the wizard

_"H...Harry?"_ He gasp _"How far along are you?"_ He asked

_"Coming up to 4 months_." He said

_"My poor Raven you are a fool."_ Harry looked at him "_But then again so am I."_ He stopped and looked at the wizard watching him stand there with a tried look on his face _"You need your rest Raven let my idiot brother look after you I'm sure father will be here soon enough to make a deal."_

_"Loki please don't do anything stupid Thor told me why your luck to be still alive please don't so something you will regret."_ Loki frowned as he stood up

_"What do you mean my little wizard?"_

_"I mean if you do something that puts our child in harm we're gone."_ Harry said, Loki knew Harry's threats were good as gold he has seen what he could do if he was angry.

_"I will behave."_ Harry nodded and turned to leave

_"I will be back tomorrow._" Harry told him as he left the room.


End file.
